Problem: A rectangle is $5$ meters long. The rectangle is also $3$ meters wide. What is its area?
Explanation: $5\text{ m}$ $3\text{ m}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 The area is the length times the width. The length is 5 meters. The width is 3 meters. Thus the area is $5\times3$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 5 \times 3 = 15 $ We can also count 15 square meters.